Episode 1325 (26th September 1973)
Plot Norma holds out hope that Ken and Janet were meeting to talk business as they're both in education. Stan takes up a pipe as he only promised to lay off cigarettes. Ray gets a letter from Len asking why he hasn't heard from Rita. The residents find ways to cope with not being able to smoke; Ray carries a dummy cigarette in his mouth while Elsie eats sweets. Janet calls to tell Ken she's found a supply teacher for him. They go for lunch and get to know each other. Vera Hopkins marches her daughter Tricia back to the Rovers, this time wearing her school uniform and looking her age, to berate Annie for serving underage girls. Annie berates Vera in turn for giving Tricia enough money to be able to afford fashionable clothes and buy expensive drinks. She bars them from the Rovers. Alf tells Annie that Norman Leach has got seven years in prison. Elsie doesn't mind that Janet is back in the area as she can relate to her need for a fella. Conrad Farmer looks for Len to thank him for rescuing his depressed wife from the canal and staying with her until their daughter came home. Alf realises that this was why Len didn't turn up at the Town Hall to stop him resigning over Norman Leach. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Deidre Hunt") *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Janet Reid - Judith Barker *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mrs. Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones Guest cast *Conrad Farmer - Bernard Atha Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Department of Education - Observation room and roof Notes *First appearance of Vera Hopkins and last until 6th February 1974. *Last appearance of Tricia Hopkins until 8th July 1974. *The scenes at the Department of Education were filmed at the CIS Tower in Manchester, the the city's tallest building. In some shots, the film crew was stationed in the building's service tower looking down on William Roache and Judith Barker who were on the roof of the main part of the building. The end credits were shown against the high-rise view of inner Manchester, looking towards Victoria Station. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janet and Ken are up in the clouds. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,050,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: “Right. Now you had your say Mrs. Hopkins, now I'll have mine. If stupid parents think they can discharge their responsibilities by giving their children enough money to dress beyond their years and to buy expensive drinks, then I agree with you, there is something wrong with the world. And another thing, we asked your daughter how old she was, and I'm sorry to have to tell you but she is a very accomplished liar. And her lies which we accepted as the truth could have got me into very serious trouble, so if you wish us to treat your daughter as a sixteen-year-old child, Mrs. Hopkins, then I suggest that you treat her as a sixteen-year-old child and if she can't spend her money wisely then I suggest that you don't give her so much. It's as simple as that. Now, I know what your daughter looks like Mrs. Hopkins, and I know what you look like, and I'd be very happy if neither of you ever came into this public house again.” Category:1973 episodes